Love At The First Sight
by MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon
Summary: Lucy dikeluarkan di Tim Natsu karena mereka ingin melihat seberapa kuat Lisanna sekarang. Tiba-tiba akan ada 4 orang akan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail Guild yang ternyata Lucy lah yang membawa mereka ke FT. Bagaimanakah nasib Lucy selanjutnya? sorry bad at summaries, pairing masih belum ditentukan antara Sting X Lucy or Rogue X Lucy, jadi para readers yang menentukan pairingnya.
1. Chapter 1

Love At The First Sight

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.

Pairing : Di antara Sting Eucliffe X Lucy Heartfilia (StiCy) atau Rogue Cheney X Lucy Heartfilia (RoLu).

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort and Humor

* * *

Intoduction/Author Note

Author : Yosh, ini cerita ke 2 buatanku dalam bentuk Dialog/Paragraf. Jadi, bila ada kesalahandalam penulisan mohon dimaklumi aja ya soalnya ngebuat cerita dalam bentuk Dialog susah banget sih X3.

Nah di sini ada INFO yang harus ku jelaskan kepada para readers agar mereka tidak bingung saat membaca ceritaku ini :

Pertama, Pairingnya tidak terpikirkan, jadi para Readers lah yang menentukan antara Sting X Lucy atau Rogue X Lucy.

Ke dua, biasanya di cerita-cerita lain sifat Lisanna itu Antagonis kan, nah aku ngebuatnya gak seperti itu, aku ngebuat sifat Lisanna Ceria dan baik kayak di Manga/Anime-nya.

Ke tiga, Di cerita ini aku ngebuat Lector masih hidup, gak bakalan mati.

Ke empat, setelah di keluarkan dari Guild Sabertooth, Yukino memberikan Kunci Libra, Pisces dan Ophichius kepada Lucy, jadi Lucy mempunyai semua 12 Golden Keys.

Ke lima, rencana Eclipes tidak akan terjadi di cerita ini.

Ke enam, setelah GMG berakhir, Guild sabertooth di bubarkan, jadi anggap saja Master Jiemma dan Minerva masuk penjara.

Ke tujuh, Urutan kejadian yang ku buat Edolas, Seven Years time Skip (atau S-Class promotion) dan Grand Magic Game. Jadi setelah kejadian di pulau Tenrou mereka tidak sempat mereyakan pesta kembalinya Lisanna, jadi setelah GMG mereka langsung merayakan pesta tersebut dan membuat Lucy tidak di hiraukan semua member di Fairy Tail, kecuali beberapa orang yang nantinya kusebutkan di cerita mereka tetap memperhatikan Lucy.

Ke delapan, cerita yang aslinya akan ku post di chapter dua, jadi para readers harap bersabar ya.

Jadi, para readers yang masih tidak mengerti Review ya, biar aku bisa mencari ide/alasan lain dan mengetik ulang cerita ini XD.

Happy : Aye Sir XD !


	2. Chapter 2

" Speech "

' Thought '

- Sound -

* * *

Chapter 1

Semenjak Lisanna kembali dari Edolas dan selesainya Grand Magic Game, orang-orang di Fairy Tail mulai berpesta tak kunjung habis-habisnya selama 7 bulan. Itu karena mereka sedang merayakan kembalinya Lisanna dari yang namanya kematian yang sebenarnya dia berada di Edolas selama 2 tahun dan merayakan kemenangan Fairy Tail di acara GMG yang akhirnya Fairy Tail Guild mendapatkan gelarnya kembali yaitu Guild terkuat Se-Fiore .

Dan selama 7 bulan itulah aku tidak diperdulikan oleh teman-temanku sendiri tetapi. Dan orang-orang yang memperhatikan-ku cuma Master, Mirajane, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Lily, Levy, Gajeel dan The Raijinshuu ( Thunder God Tribe ) .

" Hmm,...aku bosan... " Sahut Lucy sambil menghembuskan nafasnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar" sahut Lucy sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar

" Ara ara Lucy kenapa kau tidak mgerjakan sebuah Misi untuk membayar uang sewa apartemenmu bulan ini ? " tanya Mirajane sambil membersihkan gelas di balik meja bar

" Mira-Chan, aku masih punya uang simpanan hasil dari Misi Solo yang kukerjakan selama 7 bulan ini "

" Ekhhh ! Bukannya kamu selalu mengerjakan Misi bersama Team Natsu ?! Makanya aku bingung, biasanya yang sering menunjukkkan Ketas Misi untuk Team Natsu kerjakan adalah Natsu sendiri, jadi Kertas Misi yang sering kamu tunjjukan kepadaku adalah hasil dari Misi Solomu ya, Lucy ?! " teriak Mira terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dibersihkannya

" Eh kamu tidak tau ya soal aku di keluarkan dari Team Natsu ? Akh aku baru ingat yang tau persoalan ini cuma Levy-chan ! " Sahut Lucy ceria dengan memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan

" Lucy... " gumam Mirajane menatap Lucy dengan perasaan sedih

* * *

Flash Back 7 Month Ago

" Ohayou ! " sapa Lucy sambil memasuki Guild dengan perasaan Lesu

" Ahh...Lu-Chan Ohayou ! Coba ke sini, aku mendapatkan novel baru dan penulisnya Novelis favorit kita, aku menemukannya di Magnolia Book Store. " Teriak Levy senang sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memaggil Lucy untuk kemari menemuinya

" Be-benarkah ? " Tanya Lucy gembira sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk lari-lari kecil bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang akan dibelikan boneka baru oleh Kedua Orang Tuanya dan duduk di samping Levy untuk membacanya bersama-sama

" Iya, Novelis favorit kita Misaki Dreyar The Silent Demon (Wah ternyata aku Novelis terkenal ya XD#Dhuak Author dikeroyok Levy dan Lucy). Judul novelnya Love At The First Sight "

" Ayo kita baca sama-sa- "

" Luceeee ...! "

" Akh... Ohayou Natsu ! "

" Ohayou juga Luce,. Ano Luce ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu "

" Se-sepertinya aku harus pergu du- " Kata Levy cepat dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya memberi privasi untuk Lucy dan Natsu

" Kau di sini saja Levy aku cuma sebentar kok berbicara sama Luce " Potong Natsu cepat

"Ba-baiklah " sahut Levy seraya duduk kembali di samping Lucy

Ketika itu juga Erza dan Gray menghampiri Lucy dengan ekspresi yang sangat gembira di wajah mereka, Kecuali Lisanna dengan ekspresi yang sangat bersalah terpasang di wajahnya yang membuat Lucy bingung akan ekspresi mereka sekarang

" Ano Luce, kami ingin kamu keluar dari Tim Natsu dan Lisanna yang akan menggantikanmu di Team Natsu " sahut Natsu gugup akan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Lucy

" E-eh..."

" Benar Lucy, kami ingin Lisanna masuk ke Team kami untuk melihat seberapa kuat Lisanna sekarang " kata Erza senang

" Yang Erza katakan benar Lucy, selagi Lisanna berada di Team Natsu kamu bisa melatih badanmu dan meningkatkan sihir/magic-mu dengan menjalankan Misi solo dan keuntungannya kamu bisa membayar uang sewa apartemenmu dan kamu tak perlu khawatir akan uang kamu habis untuk perbaikan tempat yang dihancurkan oleh kami bertiga" jawab Gray tak kalah gembiranya

' Jadi kalian menganggap aku lemah ya ? Bukannya Edolas tempat di mana Sihir/Magic tidak ada/eksis (?) ? ' pikir Lucy sedih

" Ba-baiklah... " gumam Lucy sedih

Ketika itu juga Lucy melihat Lisanna dengan ekspresi ingin menangis sambil membisikkan kata ' Maafkan aku Lucy, mereka memaksaku ' bisik Lisanna yang hampir mengeluarkan air matanya

' Tak apa ' sahut Lucy membalasa bisikkan Lisanna

"Hore ! Sekarang Lisanna berada di Team kita ! " Teriak Natsu senang sambil memeluk Lisanna yang ingin menagis dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum di depan Team Natsu

" Ayo Lisanna, kita mengerjakan Misi untuk merayakan Team Natsu yang baru" Sahut Erza Sambil menyeret Natsu dan Gray di kerah baju mereka agar mereka tidak memulai perkelahian dan berjalan menuju papan Request. Denagn langkah lesu Lisanna mengikuti di belakang mereka.

" Lu-chan, daijoubu ? " tanya Levy sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy untuk menenangkan sahabtnya itu

Lucy melipat tangannya dan melatakkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok Levy-chan " jawab Lucy sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa dia menagis kecuali Levy yang sudah tau bahwa dia akan menangis

Flash Back end

* * *

" Lucy aku punya kejutan agar suasana hatimu jadi senang" kata Mirajane senang akan ide yang dipikirkannya itu

" Hn... Nani ? " tanya Lucy bingung

" FORTUNE TELLING " Teriak Mirajane gembira

' Oh crap ' pikir Lucy kaget

To Be Continued

* * *

Author : Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ulang cerita ini ~w~

Lucy : Kenapa aku yang sering jadi kelinci percobaan Misaki-chan T.T

Author : Oi seharusnya itu kamu bersyukur tau kamu itu jadi tokoh utama di dalam cerita ini, apalagi ada Sting ama Rogue yang akan memperebutkanmu dalam cerita ini... 'Ups aku keceplosan ide untuk chapter berikutnya' *Tutup mulut pake kedua tangan*

Lucy : Ni Author gak bisa banget jaga ide buat chapter depan =o=

Author : Hmppphmm Phmmmmm !

Lucy : Sedaknya buka mulutmu dulu kalau mau berbicara sama aku

Author : Hah... Lucy aku mau nanya sama kamu, boleh gak ?

Lucy : Nani ?

Author : Kamu maunya di couple-lin ama siapa Sting ato Rogue

Lucy : Ekhhhhh O/O !

Mirajane : Sudah jelas kan Lucy cocok sama Sting XD

Happy : Menurutku Lushee cocok sama Rogue deh OwO

Lucy : A...aa...a... O/O

Mirajane : Sting !

Happy : Rogue !

Mirajane : Sting !

Happy : Rogue !

Mirajane : Stiiiiiiinggg !

Happy : Roguuuueeeee !

Lucy : Semuanya diam ! *Death glare ke Mira dan Happy*. Author ada yang mau di omongin tuh *Nunjuk author*

Author : Hmmmm gimana kalau para readers aja yang ngepilih siapa yang cocok jadi pairingnya si Lucy, antara Sting ama Rogue, gimana, setuju ?

Mirajane : Baiklah, aku setuju deh =3=

Happy : Aye Sir !

Readers : Hore XD

Lucy : Akhirnya kelar juga persoalannya -o-

Happy : Misakiiiiiiii ini ada surat Review yang baru saja datang

Author : Hmmm baiklah sini aku Bacakan

Dari Hinagiku Zeelmart, ini dia pesanan anda sudah selesai di ketik, jadi selamat menikmati XD (Dhuak#Author di jitak Lucy karena ngomong gak masuk akal)

Lalu dari Guest dan Alena, hmmmm kayaknya gak bisa di ubah deh, fic ini kayaknya pairingnya tetap StiCy atau RoLu, tapi nanti akan ku usahakan ada adegan NaLu di chapter selanjutnya, So Hontouni Gomenasai mom !

Yak saatnya kita undur diri dulu ya para Readersku yang tercinta (Dhuak# Author dikeroyok masal ama Readers)

Mirajane : Jadi kalau ada Kritik, Saran, Ide, dan lain-lainnya post-nya lewat review ya

Author : Hn Hn *Angguk angguk gak jelas*

Lucy : Kalau bisa untuk para pembaca fic ini kalau bisa jangan jadi Silent Readers ya, soalnya Misaki-chan suka yang namanya review.

Author : Mira, Happy Lucy sekarang !

Mirajane, Happy dan Lucy : So Review please XD !

Happy : Aye Sir !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya :

" Lucy, aku punya kejutan agar suasana hatimu jadi tenang " kata Mirajane senang akan Ide yang dipikirkannya itu

" Hn ... Nani ? " tanya Lucy

" FORTUNE TELLING ! " teriak Mirajane gembira

' Oh Crap ' pikir Lucy kaget

* * *

**¤X¤X¤X¤X¤ Chapter 2 ¤X¤X¤X¤X¤**

* * *

" Ano ... Mira-san sepertinya kamu tidak per- " sebelum Lucy meneruskannya perkataannya, kalimatnya sudah di potong oleh teriakan Mirajane yang sedang memanggil Cana

" Cana bisakah kamu ke sini sebentar ? Aku ingin kamu menggunakan keahliannmu dalam bidang Fortune Telling untuk meramalkan masa depan Lucy. " teriak Mirajane dari balik bar sambil meletkkan gelas yang di bersihkannya di tempatnya semula

" Ughhh baiklah, tapi sediakan aku 1 barel bir baru aku mau melakukan perintahmu " balas Cana cepat sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja tempat dia berada sebelumnya menuju ke meja bar tempat di mana Mirajane dan Lucy menunggu kehadiran Cana.

" Baiklah ! " Jawab Mirajane singkat

' Ughhh Love Signal Mirajane sudah aktif, aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum terlambat ' Pikir Lucy cepat sambil mengendap-endap meninggalkan meja bar

Mungkin keberuntungan sekarang tidak memihak Lucy karena ketika itu juga Mirajane tidak sengaja melihat Lucy yang mengendap-endap ingin pergi meninggalkan meja bar

- Greb -

Lucy merasakan ada seseorang sedang memegang bahu kirinya dengan sedikit kasar, pelan-pelan Lucy memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat menerikan. Yaitu Mirajane dengan wujud Satan Soul-nya sambil berkata-

" Kau mau ke mana Lucy ? Ayo duduk kembali ke meja Bar sebelum kamu aku siksa dengan cara memakaikan kamu Bikini yg Sexy dan Kupanggil reporter Jason dari Majalah Mingguan Sorcerer memotret-mu untuk halaman awal majalah yang akan terbit minggu depan. Bila kamu masih tidak mematuhi perintahku kamu mungkin akan berakhir seperti Jenny difoto telanjang seperti perjanjian kami dulu waktu GMG masih berlangsung. " Jelas Mirajane lengkap dengan Death Glare yang menjadi-jadi ke arah Lucy (A/N: Buset dah Mirajane cantik" tapi sadis banget#Dhuak Author di bonyokin Mirajane ampe babak belor)

- Glup -

" Ba-ba-baik...lah " Guman Lucy ketakutan akan ancaman yang di berikan Mirajane kepadanya bila tidak melaksanakan perintahnya

Dengan cepat Lucy duduk kembali di tempat duduknya yang semula dan mendapati Cana duduk di samping Lucy sambil mengocok kartu tarot miliknya dengan tampang bosan yang terpampang jelas di muka Cana yang cantik itu

Sedangkan Mirajane terlihat sudah kembali di tempatnya semula yang berada di belakang meja bar sambil melihat Lucy dan Cana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menunggu akan hasil prediksi dari Cana akan masa depannya Lucy

Terlihat Cana sudah selesai mengkocok kartu miliknya dan menyodorkan setumpuk kartu yang selesi di kocok ke arah Lucy

" Baiklah Lucy, ambil 2 kartu dari 21 kartu yang berada di tanganku sekarang "

" Umm... " gumam Lucy sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kartu yang berada di tangan Cana

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Lucy memutuskan akan mengambil satu kartu yang berada di tengah dan satu kartu terakhir yang berada di pinggir kanan dengan sedikit gugup

Terlihat cana sedang meletakkan setumpuk kartu yang tidak perlu Cana gunakan lagi di atas meja bar karena Lucy sudah mengambil dua kartu untuk dirinya sendiri dan sambil berkata " Sekarang berikan kartumu kepadaku. "

" Baiklah... " sahut Lucy seraya meletakkan kartu tarot yang di ambilnya tadi di atas telapak tangan Cana

"Dan Lucy kamu mau di ramal tentang apa? Nasib? Tindakan atau percintaan? Dan kamu harus memilih satu dari apa yang tadi aku ucapkan. "

" Aku mau na- "

" PERCINTAAN ! " Teriak Mirajane cepat memotong kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Lucy sekali lagi.  
' Seharusnya aku berbicara lebih cepat sebelum Mirajane memotong perkataanku lagi ' pikir Lucy sambil ber-sweat drop ria

Terlihat Cana sedang memandangi kartu yang berada di tangannya dan terlihat mata Cana membesar seolah-olah sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi seberapa saat lagi

" Hmm...menarik "gumam Cana

" Cana, apa yang digambarkan di kartumu ?! " tanya Mirajane kepada Cana yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu hasil percintaan Lucy yang nantinya akan di katakan oleh Cana nanti

" Penyihir posisi berdiri pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi kamu akan memulai sesuatu hubungan yang tak terduga akan terjadi dan Matahari posisi berdiri megatakan bahwa pertemanan yang mendekati percintaan"

" Eh...! " teriak Lucy kaget akan pernyataan Cana yang di katakannya kepada Lucy yang membuat kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketika Lucy berteriak orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Lucy memandangnya dengan perasaan heran akan kelakuan Lucy saat itu juga

" Kyaaaaaa romantisnya ! " teriak Mirajane senang dan pingsan di tempat seketika karena membayangkan siapakah pria beruntung yang akan menjadi pacar Lucy di masa depannya nanti

" Hn...hn... " sedangkan Cana hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju apa yang Mirajane katakan sambil meminum bir yang dijanjikan Mirajane kepadanya

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi, ketika Lucy baru mau melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat duduknya, Lucy merasakan tangan kirinya dihentikan dan Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mendapati Cana sedang menghentikan Lucy yang ingin pergi dengan menarik tangan kirinya dengan sedikit kasar. Bingung akan perlakuan Cana terhadapnya Lucy membuka suara duluan sebelum suasana yang terjadi menjadi canggung

" Umm...ada apa Cana ? "

" Tindakan... " gumam Cana yang hampir membuat Lucy tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Cana barusan

" Eh...apa ? "

" Tindakan hari ini untukmu Lucy, Kamu harus mengingat kembali kekesalan dan kesedihan yang kau alami dan curahkanlah isi hatimu kepada dirimu sendiri walaupun itu terdengar sangat aneh tetapi Nasib akan membawamu ke arah yang lebih baik ketika kau sedang sedih, nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan menghiburmu dari kesedihan yang kau alami dulu. " kata Cana sambil melihat ke arah mata Lucy dengan tajam. Merasakan ditatap oleh Cana seperti itu, Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas menandakan bahwa di tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Cana barusan, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu Lucy membuka suara dan berkata-

" Terima Kasih Cana atas saranmu. " jawab Lucy singkat dengan senyum manisnya yang siapapun melihatnya akan terbuai akan ke cantikan Lucy yang alami itu. Sedangkan Cana hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti menandakan bahwa dia membalas sapaan yang di katakan Lucy barusan

" A-aku mau pergi ke taman buat mencari udara segar, Jaa matta minna " Sahut Lucy cepat meninggalkan Mirajane yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan Cana yang hanya tersenyum balik ke arah Lucy yang mau meninggalkan meja bar

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk guild, membukanya dan menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari Guild Fairy Tail menuju taman Magnolia.

(Time Skip saat di perjalanan ke taman Magnolia)

Sesudah sampai di dalam Taman Magnolia, Lucy mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju pohon besar di dekat danau yang terbilang cukup bersih yang membuat gadis itu menjadikan tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai ketika dia mau mencari inspirasi untuk novelnya. Suasana di taman itu sangat sejuk dengan angin yang berhembus pelan yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Lucy ke belakang, jika taman tersebut ada orang-orang yang sedang berada di sana, mereka mungkin akan menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena melihat penampilan Lucy yang sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari malaikat yang berada di surga. Setelah sampai di pohon besar itu, Lucy bersandar di pohon tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman dengan melipat kedua kakinya dan mengarahkan lipatan kakinya ke tubuhnya sendiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang berada di depannya.

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar danau yang berada di depannya itu membuat dirinya terbuai akan keindahan danau tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ketika Lucy teggelam akan lamunannya sendiri tentang hari di mana dia di keluarkan di Team Natsu, Lucy merasakan lututnya basah dan mendapati beberapa genangan titik air yang berada di atas lututnya itu. Sebenarnya Lucy sedang menduga bahwa sebentar lagi cuaca akan mendung dan akan hujan beberapa saat lagi, tetapi Lucy merasakan pipinya tampak basah akan sesuatu. Secara refleks Lucy mengarahkan jarinya menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan beberapa air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya itu.

" Eh...sejak kapan aku menangis? " kata Lucy bingung sambil tertawa hambar akan perilakunya yang aneh itu.

Lucy sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghapus air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tetapi sepertinya usaha Lucy sia-sia karena air mata Lucy masih turun dengan derasnya. Ketika Lucy akan mencoba menghapus air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya itu, tiba-tiba Lucy teringat akan perkataan Cana barusan sebelum Lucy pergi meninggalkan Guild Fairy Tail

' -Tindakan hari ini untukmu Lucy, Kamu harus mengingat kembali kekesalan dan kesedihan yang kau alami dan curahkanlah isi hatimu kepada dirimu sendiri walaupun itu terdengar sangat aneh tetapi Nasib akan membawamu ke arah yang lebih baik ketika kau sedang sedih, nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan menghiburmu dari kesedihan yang kau alami dulu- '

Mengingat perkataan yang di ucapkan Cana tadi, membuat Lucy sadar akan situasi yang di alaminya sekarang

'- Mungkin aku harus menerima kenyataan yang sekarang aku hadapi sekarang -' pikir Lucy sambil tersenyum simpul penuh arti.

" Oi Blondie ! Kamu seharusnya tidak menangis di sini sendirian, di sini berbahaya kau tau itu kan! "

Lucy di kagetkan akan suara yang menegurnya tadi, secara refleks Lucy memalingkan mukanya dan mendapati Sting Eucliffe dan Rogue Cheney bersama kedua Exceednya berada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget terpampang di wajah mereka.

* * *

Sting's POV

Di sisi lain taman kota Magnolia, terlihat dua orang pemuda dan dua Exceed yang sedang duduk dengan nyamannya di bawah pohon yang rindang, membuat tempat itu cocok untuk tempat santai, terlihat dari posisi mereka sekarang mungkin mereka habis baru bangun dari tidur siang mereka yang nyenyak itu

" Sting, hari sudah sore sepertinya kita harus perlu mencari tempat menginap untuk malam ini " Rogue berkata kepada partnernya yang masih tiduran di bawah pohon yang mereka tempati sekarang

" ... "

" Fro juga berpikir seperti itu " sahut exceed yang berwarna hijau yang memakai kostum kodok berwarna pink yang sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Rogue mengangkat tangan kanannya menandakan dia setuju dengan usul partnernya itu

" ... "

" Semenjak Guild Sabertooth dibubarkan kita harus mencari tempat tinggal baru dan Guild baru agar kita bisa bekerja dan menghasilkan uang agar dapat menghidupi keperluan kita sehari-hari " Jawab Lector sambil memakan Ikan yang di belinya kemarin

" ... "

" Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan tadi kan, Sting? " Tanya Rogue kepada Sting yang masih tiduran dengan mata tertutup

" Hn ? Kau bilang apa tadi Rogue ? " kataku kepada Rogue sambil membuka salah satu mataku

" Sudah kuduga " Jawab Rogue dengan menghembuskan napas panjang melihat kelakuan Sting sedangkan Lector dan Frosch hanya ber-Sweat Drop ria

" Hey! Aku kan tidak sengaja tertidur lagi, jadi itu bukan salahku karena tempat ini enak dijadikan tempat santai " Jawab ku sambil mengembangkan kedua pipiku(pouting) tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal

" Tapi itu salahmu juga membiarkan rasa kantukmu menyerangmu " Jawab Rogue balik sambil menampilkan wajah Poker-Facenya

" Hmp ! Oh, apa yang kau katakan tadi kepadaku ketika aku tidur? " jawabku polos

" Aku bilang sebentar lagi hari akan menjelang sore dan kita tidak menemukan tempat tinggal. Dan sepertinya kita harus bergabung dengan salah satu Guild di Kota ini " Jawab Rogue kesal akan ke Idiot-an Sting

" Baiklah ! " jawabku bersemangat seraya menggerakkan tubuhku untuk posisi duduk

" Ayo kita bergabung dengan salah satu guild yang ada di sini "

" Lalu kita harus masuk guild apa Sting-kun? " tanya Frosch bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tanda bahwa dia sangat bingung sekarang yang membuat dirinya semakin Lucu dan imut (A/N: Kyaaaa Frosch imut banget)

" Yosh! Ayo kita bergabung ke Gu- " kata-kataku kuhentikan karena aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan di udara

" Ada apa Sting? " tanya Rogue siaga

" Coba kau hirup udara di sini, sepertinya ada seseorang di sini selain kita... "

" Hn kau benar, aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan, baunya sangat asin "

" Ayo kita cari sumbernya " kataku cepat seraya bangkit dari tempat dudukku semula

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ketika kami melacak asal sumber bau tersebut, akhirnya kami mendapati bahwa asal sumber bau tersebut berada di balik pohon besar di dekat danau yang luas

" Hiks... "

" Kau dengar itu kan Rogue? " tanyaku kepada Rogue

" Hm " jawab Rogue hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" Sepertinya ada yang sedang menangis. Fro takut kalau itu adalah hantu ?! " gumam Frosch ketakutan seraya menyembunyikan badannya yang kecil di belakang Rogue

" Oi Frosch ! Mana mungkin ada hantu di sore hari begini! Malam saja belum tiba! " teriak Lector pelan seraya melihat Frosch yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Rogue

" Frosch, tenang saja. Di hari seperti ini tidak ada yang namanya hantu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi " sahut Rogue pelan kepada Frosch untuk menenangkan Exceed kecil itu. Alhasil Frosch pun percaya apa yang dikatakan Rogue kepadanya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang berada di belakang Rogue menuju Lector sahabat setia Exceed hijau itu

" Oi Rogue ! Ayo kita liat siapa yang berada di balik pohon ini " Sahut Sting cepat sambil menengok ke belakang pohon dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang mengusap air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan tak sengaja Sting dan Rogue melihat tanda Guild berwarna pink di tangan kirinya yang menandakan bahwa dia anggota Guild Fairy Tail

" Oi Blondie ! Kamu seharusnya tidak menangis di sini sendirian, kau tau itu kan! " kataku cepat dengan sedikit kasar agar gadis yang didepanku merespon apa yang aku teriakkan kepadanya

Ku lihat gadis yang berada di depanku memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat. Dan aku mendapati bahwa diriku tenggelam akan pandangan gadis itu ke padaku, bola mata berwarna coklat itu menghipnotisku, aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain melihat lebih dalam lagi bola mata coklat yang indah itu. Kurasakan perutku mulai bergejolak, bukan karena aku kelaparan melainkan perutku bergejolak akan Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku, ah kenapa dengan diriku. Apa aku sakit? Tidak mungkin, karena setiap aku menatap kedua bola mata coklat itu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku semakin bertambah.

Aku melihat dari pojok mataku Rogue mungkin merasakan hal yang sama kepadaku. Mungkinkah hal yang kurasakan ini adalah ...

* * *

Rogue's POV

Aku terdiam seribu kata ketika mataku beradu tepat berpandangan dengan bola mata coklat itu. Kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan kepada gadis itu lenyap sekejap seolah-olah aku mengalami amnesia berat, ketika itu juga. Ku rasakan di perutku ada getaran-getaran hebat yang membuatku ingin membawa perempuan itu ke dalam pelukanku. Ah, aku biasanya mendengar orang-orang menyebutnya '-akan banyak kupu-kupu yang akan berterbangan di dalam perutmu bila kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupmu menjadi membahagiakan-'.

Dulunya aku sempat berpikir bahwa hal seperti itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi ke padaku. Tetapi, setelah aku melihat perempuan yang berada di hadapanku sekarang aku percaya akan perkataan mereka, mungkin dahulu mereka pernah mengalami perasaan seperti diriku sekarang tetapi sekarang giliranku yang akan mengalaminya.

'- Mungkinkah, ini yang sering di sebutkan orang-orang dengan...-'

Sting's and Rogue's POV

'- Love At The First Sight -'

To Be Continued

* * *

Me : Gyaboooooo ! Akhirnya selesai juga X3  
*Kena Syndrom Nodame Cantabile alias kena virus Nodame Noda yang bicaranya gak karuan*

Lucy : Oi Misaki ! Kamu itu ya kelamaan banget sih update chapter berikutnya ! Kasian nih para readers gak sabar nungguin chapter selanjutnya untuk di baca !  
*Sambil nunjuk ke arah kerumunan para readers yang lagi demo akan keterlambatan Misaki dalam update cerita*

Readers: *Megang papan yang bertuliskan "Lama banget Update ceritanya!"*

Me : Gyabooo ! Gomen Gomen Gomen semuanya ! Maaf ya kalian semua jadi kelamaan nunggu aku update chapternya ini soalnya aku terkena Writer Lazyness(?) yang sekarang masih gak di temukan vaksin-nya Xp  
*Sujud 50x*  
Oh iya, sebagai gantinya karena aku nge-update cerita ini agak lama aku nambahin beberapa kata di chapter ini biar tambah panjang, jadi biar pembaca gak bosan ngebacanya sih  
Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau kalian ketika membaca chapter ini, perasaan kalian chapter ini gak menarik X(  
Lucy : Emangnya ada Writer Lazyness =.='

Me : Kalau aku pernah terserang penyakitnya, berarti emang bener ada penyakitnya dong . Ehehehe XD

Lucy : Makanya update ceritanya lebih cepat dong ! Biar pembaca pada terhibur ! *Death Glare ke Misaki*

Me : Lucy ! Bilang aja kamu maunya aku cepet update buat bisa berduaan ama Sting dan Rogue atau pengen nge baca cerita ini gimana akan reaksimu terhadap Rogue dan Sting XD *RofL*

Lucy : No way O/O !

Me : Ahahaha XD *RofL*

Lucy : Yare yare =.='. Akh Mira dan Happy ada di mana ya ?

Me : Oh mereka kuberi Day Off bentar

Lucy : Jadi, siapa yang akan membawakan disclaimer dan membawakan reviewnya nanti ! *berteriak tepat di telinga Misaki*

Me : Geez ! Sakit tau ! Ya udah ku panggilin aja tamu yang akan menemani kita, ini dia Frosch dan Lector XD !

Lucy : Eh ?!

Frosch : Fro sangat menyukai tempat ini, bukan begitu Lector

Lector : Benar, tapi kalau fasilitas di sini banyak mungkin aku akan betah di sini untuk berlama-lama

Lucy : Kyaaaaa ! Kawai ! *Peluk Frosch*

Me : Cool ! *Peluk Lector*

Lucy : Tunggu! Kalau di sini ada Frosch dan Lector, mana Sting dan Rogue ?

Me : You Liiiiiiiiiiiiikes them X3

Lucy : Shut up =/= !

Me : Ya udah, dari pada basa basi lagi mending kita balas Reviewnya aja

Lucy : Oh iya, salah satu dari kalian yang mana membawa -Surat Review- untuk Misaki baca ?

Frosch : Sepertinya Frosch tidak mempunya benda seperti itu deh

Lector : Dasar ! Nih suratnya !*Nyerahin Surat Review ke Misaki*

Me : Thanks Lector !

Lector : ya !

Me : Ya udah, kubacain aja ya balesan reviewnya ^^'''

-IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar-  
Thanks ya atas pujiannya XD *Plakkk*. Oke, nanti ku coba bikin Poll nya. Maklum lah saya masih newbie, belum tau apa-apa. Eh kamu adeknya, kalau aku sebenarnya... Akh! Malu ngatainnya sih, tapi aku istrinya Laxus Dreyar Lho XD *Ngarep tingkat tinggi mode on*

-Hinagiku Zeelmart-  
Ahahaha XD. Thanks ya udah mau review ceritaku. Oh iya ama Sting ya woke-woke. Eh, met makan juga nih XD *Plakkk#Di jitak Hina karena ngomong gak bener*

-alinekiryuu-  
Okay. Thanks for reviewing my story

-bhitychan-  
Ini dia chapter yang udah di tunggu-tunggu, met menikmati ya XD *plakkk*

-Mako-Chan-  
Rogue ya woke-woke XD  
Yosh ! Ayo kita semangat ! *Semangat 45 mode on*

-Guest-  
Oh maunya peran Lisanna antagonis ya, gomen ya kalau ini cerita gak sesuai harapanmu X(  
Oh ama Sting ya oke deh sippp XD ! Dan makasih ya atas pujiannya, nah chapter 3 udah keluar nih selamat nge baca ya

-Shafir Aisya-  
Waaaaaa milih Sting ya Syafir-Chan XD *Boleh kupanggil Syafir-Chan?*  
Sekarang Fans Sting X Lucy nambah terus ya dari pada Rogue X Lucy *CurCol dikit XD*  
Thanks ya atas pujiannya. Nah selamat membaca X3

-UltearMilkovich0-  
Ooo ama Sting ya, sippp ! Selamat menikmati*plakkk* maksudnya selamat membaca cerita ini ya, moga betah *plakkk* XD

-Regina Moccha-  
Wahhh Sting banyak banget ya yang nge vote XD  
Wah Rogue jangan di buang ke sungai dong, kalau bisa Rogue jadi punyaku aja ya XD *Ngarep tingkat tinggi mode on*  
Nah, chapter 3 sudah keluar jadi met membaca ya

-NaLuLoverNaLiHater-  
Sting ya ? Oke XD *plakkk*  
Natsu jangan di pasangin ama Lisanna ya  
Oke nanti akan ku usahain deh

Kyaaaaaaa jumlah review yang kuterima ada 11 reviews XD  
Senag deh aku XD*plakkk*

Lector : Seharusnya kamu berterima Kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau me-review ceritamu ini

Me : Iya juga ya XD. Aku sebagai author sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang udah mau membaca dan me review ceritaku ini dan plus untuk silent readers yang udah mau baca cerita ini.  
Lucy, Lector dan Frosch disclaimer please

Lucy, Lector, dan Frosch : Misaki gak bakalan pernah punya anime Fairy Tail. Sebab anime Fairy tail punyanya si Hiro Mashima.

Me : Kalau anime FT punyaku, pasti Sting bakalan ku pasangin ama Lucy deh XD

Happy : Aye Sir !

Me : *Mind:sejak kapan ada Happy di sini?*

* * *

Baca dan Review ceritaku yang lain ya :

- From Facebook With Love  
- The Haunted House  
- My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me

* * *

** xXRead And Review PleaseXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note :**

* * *

**Sebagai Author saya sangat meminta maaf kepada para Readers setia yang menunggu cerita ini Publish chapter selanjutnya.**

**Karena Naskah cerita yang saya tulis dengan pensil di selembar kertas semuanya hancur karena Air Hujan yang membasahi semua kertas cerita yang saya buat (Bahkan termasuk kertas Ulangan, PR, Buku tulis dan buku LKS yang saya miliki juga hancur karena kecerobohan saya)**

**Sehingga yang tersisa cuma beberapa kertas yang hancur dan tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali.  
Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi saya sebagai Author sangat meminta maaf akan kecerobohan saya.**

**Oleh karena itu  
Saya akan membayar kecerobohan yang terjadi dengan membuat cerita baru yang nantinya di cerita inilah yang saya utamakan terlebih dahulu dan proses penerbitannya.  
Masalah pairingnya rahasia ya XD  
**

**Tetapi semua cerita yang saya miliki yang masih berstatus 'To Be Continued' masih di teruskan kok  
Mungkin harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengingat kembali dari bagian otak paling dalam yang saya miliki (Lho emangnya ada O.o?) dan menulis ulang kembali cerita yang sudah saya tulis sebelumnya ditambah dengan beberapa perubahan di sana dan di sini  
**

**Ditambah lagi saya sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA mengungat akan adanya ulangan yang sangat saya benci kehadirannya (Rasanya ulangan-nya kan masih lama lagi booo)  
Pastinya akan sangat mengganggu dalam proses penerbitannya  
**

**Author Note ini ditunjukkan ke pada cerita :  
- Love At The First Sight  
- My Boyfriend Is A Thief Just Like Me  
- From Facebook With Love  
**

**Jadi kalian tidak usah membuka cerita yang saya sebutkan di atas karena yang saya terbitkan di cerita itu hanyalah Author Note yang sekarang saya ketik ini.  
**

**TTD Misaki The Silent Demon(Ps: Flame juga boleh kok, karena saya tau kalian pasti sangat marah dan kecewa akan Author Note yang saya buat ini)  
**


End file.
